


Долгая дорога домой

by Shunn



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где люди существуют вместе с оборотнями-фералами, единственная надежда на спасение — это таинственная Организация, которая давным-давно создала эсток, практически бессмертных воинов, полулюдей-полуфералов.<br/>Никто и никогда не осмеливался оспаривать ее могущество, пока однажды трое сильнейших эсток не сбежали, поставив под сомнение абсолютную власть Организации.<br/>Юнхо, Первому Номеру в Организации, и Чанмину, мальчику которого он спас от фералов, приходится отправиться по следу, чтобы уничтожить отступников.<br/>Но вопреки легенде, эсток вовсе не бесчувственные монстры.<br/>Вольный рителлинг манги «Клеймор».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Пряник.  
> Арт от Енот со странностями и Kara.

[ ](http://s017.radikal.ru/i414/1305/38/c0bc4603586f.jpg)

Вода в кадке за ночь покрылась толстой ледяной коркой.  
Чанмин выругался про себя. Он знал, его усилий будет недостаточно, чтобы расколотить лед, но все же стукнул жестяной кружкой по замерзшей воде. Бесполезно.  
Выстуженный пол обжигал босые ноги, из распахнутой настежь двери тянуло зимним холодом, а на порог намело маленький сугроб. Пить хотелось просто невыносимо, поэтому Чанмин зачерпнул пригоршню колючего снега и жадно проглотил, чувствуя, как последние остатки тепла покидают тело. Против его воли зубы начали выбивать частую дробь, и он посильнее закутался в полинявшую от времени и сырости шаль. Шаль была женской, с какими-то идиотскими рюшами и кисточками, но лучше, чем ничего.  
Из комнаты донесся хриплый стон, потом звук упавшего тела и отборная ругань. Чанмин аж подскочил от неожиданности, быстро сунул ноги в разбитые сапоги и выскочил на улицу.  
Обычно эти так рано не просыпались, наверное, ледяные пальцы зимы добрались даже до них. Не то чтобы Чанмин их жалел, но дверь на всякий случай притворил. Чем дольше они продрыхнут, тем ему спокойнее.  
Он свернул за угол и замер, вслушиваясь в надрывный женский крик. Половина дороги была залита кровью, пропитавшей, казалось, не только снег, но и весь город. Очередное убийство, ничего нового, просто интересно: кто же на этот раз.  
Чанмин брезгливо обошел самые большие лужи и куски внутренностей, в художественном беспорядке разбросанные на мостовой. По крайней мере, желудок перестал бурчать, можно как-то дотянуть до вечера, а потом попытаться выпросить у Юкине кусок хлеба или, если повезет, тарелку супа. При мысли о еде к горлу опять подступила тошнота, и Чанмин сплюнул на землю, прямо на кусок чьего-то ливера. За последнее время он хорошо выучил один урок: покойникам наплевать.  
Кто-то толкнул его спину, чуть не опрокинув в грязный истоптанный снег. «Сучка! Это же мой брат», — с визгливым надрывом резануло по ушам. Чанмин даже не обернулся. От всяких там братьев лучше держаться подальше, слишком они любят почесать свои кулаки, пытаясь справиться с горем. Он отпрыгнул в сторону и, петляя как заяц, рванул в переулок — там в заборе была очень удобная дыра, она частенько его спасала от очередных побоев.  
Бегать в старых сапогах отца было неудобно, те то и дело норовили свалиться с ног, и Чанмин попался, когда на пару секунд остановился, чтобы подтянуть голенища.  
— Мелкая дрянь, — зашипел преследователь и с силой выкрутил руку Чанмина, заставив того застонать от боли.  
Не кричать. Главное — не кричать, так будет только хуже. Ни в коем случае не сопротивляться, не плакать и попытаться удрать при первой возможности. Эти уроки он хорошо выучил за последнее время.  
Чанмин сжался и приготовился выдержать очередные побои. Одной трепкой больше, одной меньше — все равно ему достанется, когда он вернется домой. Если повезет, то он будет выглядеть настолько плохо, что Юкине добавит к супу пару кусков хлеба.  
Удара не последовало. Преследователь судорожно вздохнул, ослабляя хватку. Вокруг стало неожиданно тихо.

Чанмин осторожно вывернулся из захвата и обернулся. Он сам не знал, что ожидал там увидеть, но точно не развевающийся на ветру плащ с нашитой эмблемой Организации.  
Эсток шел, не глядя по сторонам, и его белоснежная одежда казалась неуместной на грязной, залитой кровью улице. Он был высоким, выше, чем большинство жителей города, но меч за плечами казался огромным даже для него.  
Если бы не этот меч и серебристые равнодушные глаза, похожие на рыбью чешую, эсток выглядел бы даже красивым, но Чанмин почувствовал, как по спине пробежала струйка ледяного пота. Судя по лицам горожан, он был не одинок в своем страхе.  
До этого момента Чанмин только слышал об эсток — создания Организации, полулюди-полуфералы были ненамного лучше, чем сами монстры, и от них стоило держаться подальше. Он знал, что те в любой момент могли сойти с ума, и тогда звериная сущность вырывалась наружу, превращая эсток в чудовище гораздо хуже любого самого опасного ферала. К несчастью, без их помощи города оказывались обречены на вымирание. Эсток оставались последней надеждой на спасение от смерти, крадущейся в ночи.  
Но за их услуги Организация просила много, очень много денег. Чанмину бы их хватило на полжизни и еще бы на пару лет осталось. Именно поэтому мэр столько колебался, прежде чем попросить о помощи, убеждая горожан, что фералы скоро уйдут, а платить налоги придется еще долго.  
Как выяснилось, страх смерти лечит даже запущенные случаи жадности. После того как погиб дядя мэра, до того, видимо, дошло, что фералы не выбирают свой ужин — им что бродяга, что богач, лишь бы кого-нибудь сожрать.  
Эсток остановился, скользнул взглядом по толпе, собирающейся на улице, и по спине Чанмина стекла вторая струйка пота, потому что серебристые глаза уставились прямо на него. Он понятия не имел, делают ли эсток ошибки. В законе было прописано, что причинение вреда обычным людям карается смертью, но Чанмин хорошо знал, как соблюдаются законы в этом городе. Вряд ли Организация так сильно отличалась.  
— Я не ферал, — пробормотал он, глядя на свои старые, изъеденные солью сапоги, потому что смотреть на эсток он просто не мог. — Честное слово, я не ферал.  
Наверное, еще минута, и Чанмин бы просто обоссался от страха, но пронзительный вой заставил эсток резко развернуться, в прыжке доставая меч.  
Вместо бакалейщика по имени Сынхи рычала огромная уродливая пародия на волка: серые, покрытые шерстью щупальца змеились у него по бокам, с клыков капала слюна, оставляя на снегу ядовитые зеленые пятна. Толпа шарахнулась в сторону, пронзительно завизжали женщины, испуганно заплакал ребенок.  
Огромный меч, казавшийся таким неуклюжим, свистнул ровно один раз — и голова ферала покатилась по дороге, пару раз подпрыгнув на выбоинах. Эсток только улыбнулся — неожиданно теплой искренней улыбкой, и посмотрел на Чанмина еще раз.  
— Спасибо, спасибо, — забормотал мэр, вытирая пот со лба дрожащими руками, — вы избавили нас от этой нечи…  
— Он тут не один, — оборвал его эсток хриплым голосом, продолжая оглядывать горожан, словно искал кого-то знакомого. — Я чувствую еще три фера.  
— Е…еще три? — заикаясь, переспросил мэр.  
И тут на эсток со спины одновременно бросились две перекореженные обращением кошки с длинными острыми зубами, которые не помещались в оскаленных пастях.  
Тот легко увернулся от атаки, зацепил мечом одного из монстров, заставив того жалобно завизжать, и пнул в бок второго. Сила удара оказалась такой, что ферал отлетел в сторону и врезался в каменную стену.  
Он тут же вскочил на лапы, но секундного промедления было достаточно — эсток располосовал раненого монстра и вновь взмахнул мечом.  
— Ты все равно сдохнешь, Номер Первый, — искаженный голос ферала больше напоминал рассерженное шипение, чем человеческую речь.  
В ответ эсток ударил чудовище мечом плашмя — словно издевался. Ферал обиженно зашипел, удлинил лапы, пытаясь дотянуться до врага, но схватил воздух. Эсток заразительно засмеялся, и вновь ударил его мечом, в этот раз рядом с хвостом. 

На плечи Чанмина легли ледяные ладони, и он чуть не закричал от неожиданности и страха. Он слишком хорошо знал эти кроваво-красные ногти — царапины на спине до сих пор продолжали кровоточить.  
— Закрой глазки, сынок, — прошептала она с фальшивой нежностью. — Скоро все закончится, и мы пойдем домой.  
Чанмин попытался вырваться, но она держала крепко — пока еще не причиняя боли, но он знал, что будет, если не подчиниться.  
Эсток играл с фералом, как кошка с мышкой, заставляя того скулить и выть от боли из-за многочисленных, но не смертельных порезов, и унижения. Кто-то в толпе, осмелев, захохотал, кто-то начал аплодировать. Людям нравилось смотреть, как чудовище из ночных кошмаров превращают в беспомощную, жалкую жертву. Так они чувствовали себя сильнее — словно это не эсток сейчас издевался над фералом, а они сами, каждый из трусливой безликой массы.  
Чанмин сжался, каждым миллиметром кожи ощущая холодное тело, что прижималось к нему сзади. Больше всего на свете он сейчас хотел, чтобы действительно все закончилось, и он мог бы отправиться к Юкине, чтобы попросить немного еды. Кровь в голове шумела, ноги подгибались от слабости — то ли от голода, то ли от ужаса, не позволяющего вздохнуть полной грудью.  
Ферал обреченно завыл и из последних сил бросился на эсток, громко клацая зубами. Кровь заливала ему глаза, вместо отрубленного хвоста яростно дергался короткий обрубок, грязь налипла на блестящую шкуру — чудовище умирало и знало об этом. Эсток вновь легко увернулся от атаки и наконец-то милосердно ткнул мечом прямо в ходящую ходуном грудь, прямо в сердце. Ферал замер, тихо всхлипнул и рухнул в снег, в последний раз загребая лапами. Желтые глаза медленно потускнели.  
Толпа восхищенно вздохнула, аплодисменты стали громче. Сейчас им казалось, что эсток — их герой и спаситель, но Чанмин знал, этот восторг долго не продлится.  
Он смотрел на тела фералов и думал, что еще утром это были его отец и сестра, и друг семьи — бакалейщик по имени Сынхи. Еще утром у Чанмина оставалась семья, а теперь они лежали окровавленные, изуродованные, и жители города пинали ногами их трупы. По щекам невольно потекли слезы, мамина хватка на плечах стала еще сильнее. Он почти слышал, как хрустят его ключицы.  
Эсток остановился перед ними, с лезвия меча стекала кровь отца Чанмина. Точнее, того монстра, что когда-то был его отцом.  
— Больше ни шагу, — прошипела мать. — Если ты дернешься, я оторву мальчишке голову.  
— Мне нет дела, — безразлично ответил эсток, глаза его оставались серебряными равнодушными озерами. — Моя задача — убивать таких, как ты, а не спасать таких, как он.  
Ферал зарычал, и Чанмин отлетел в сторону, ударившись головой о мостовую. Сквозь слезы, застилавшие глаза, он смотрел, как корчится, извивается его мать, превращаясь в подобие уродливой змеи с десятком лап, жвал и щупалец. 

Фералы ворвались в их дом ночью. Мама и сестра не успели вскрикнуть, когда огромные челюсти перекусили их горла. Кровь на чистом, выбеленном полу, который он только накануне отмыл, с той поры снилась ему каждую ночь. Зато отец кричал долго, очень долго, пока монстры потихоньку обгладывали его тело, превращая сильного, смешливого человека в визжащий, рыдающий кусок мяса. Чанмин понятия не имел, почему фералы решили оставить его в живых.  
— Пригодится для маскировки, — буркнул похожий на змею монстр, обгладывая ногу его сестры. — Съедим, когда еды не останется.  
А потом превратился в его мать. Чанмин знал, что фералы так умеют, но предпочел бы никогда не видеть.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/a/img96/8800/9334c12956b1.png)

С той поры он года три из города в город плелся вслед за фералами. Поначалу Чанмин пытался убежать, но каждый раз его ловили, и били так, что он днями не мог встать, чтобы налить себе воды, потому что монстров такие мелочи никогда не заботили. Он сам не помнил, в какой момент смирился, и начал просто выживать, выпрашивая или воруя еду, и стараясь не думать о том, в кого превращаются по ночам его мама и папа. Он вообще старался не думать.  
— Они знали, кого посылать, Номер Первый, — хрипло засмеялся ферал, щелкая жвалами. — Но ты все равно проиграешь, потому что только кажешься сильным.  
— Посмотрим, — коротко ответил эсток, раскручивая меч.  
Чанмин прижал ладони к глазам, он сам не понимал, чего сейчас хочет: чтобы победил эсток или ферал. Его жизнь изменится в любом случае, и он уже выучил урок, что изменения всегда к худшему. Теперь он слышал только шумное дыхание толпы, редкие вскрики, хлюпающие звуки, наверное, от мокрого снега под ногами.  
«Пока я не вижу, ничего плохого не случится, — мысленно повторял он, стараясь зажмуриться еще крепче. — Пока я не вижу». Глупая, на самом деле, фраза, они никогда не помогала, но смотреть было выше его сил.

Оглушительный, страдающий вой ферала все же заставил Чанмина распахнуть глаза и убрать руки. Большая часть ног чудовища оказалась отсечена, на животе красовалась огромная рана, из которой медленно сочилась темно-зеленая жидкость, но эсток выглядел ненамного лучше. Белый плащ висел лохмотьями, на скуле виднелся след от удара щупальцем, а на руке наливался ярко-красным след, скорее всего, от укуса.  
«Странно», — подумал Чанмин. До этого он слышал, что кровь у эсток такая же серебряная и холодная, как их глаза. Когда-то все они были людьми, но это было так давно, что, наверное, сами эсток не помнили об этом. По крайней мере, так говорилось в слухах и сплетнях.  
— Номер Первый, Номер Первый, — зашипел ферал. — Ты хочешь защитить этих людей, но ты не можешь спасти тех, кто рядом. Вспомни, что случилось с Номером Третьим. Скоро то же произойдет со Вторым и Четвертым. Они все станут такими, как я. И ты ничего не сделаешь, раб Организации. Тебе придется их убить. Ты готов, Номер Первый?  
— Джунсу? — неожиданно слабым голосом переспросил эсток, опуская меч, и монстр тут же воспользовался этим, хлестнув его щупальцем по ногам. Тот почти увернулся от выпада, но на бедре все же осталась еще одна кровоточащая царапина.  
— Так ты еще не знаешь, Номер Первый? Номер Третий теперь один из нас.  
— Нет! — на лбу эсток набухли вены, превращая его лицо в страшную оскаленную маску, на руках начали отрастать когти и шерсть. — Нет!  
Он практически взлетел над землей, вращая меч, и ферал не успел уйти от яростного удара. Разрубленное на две части туловище задергалось на снегу, словно огромный червяк, а эсток продолжал рубить и рубить монстра, пока от того не осталось только несколько бесформенных кусков.  
— Нет, Джунсу, — еще раз повторил он, наконец вытирая меч о давным-давно не белоснежный плащ. Только тогда вены на лице пропали, когти втянулись назад, и теперь он опять был похож на красивое ледяное изваяние. 

Но Чанмин, а с ним и жители города, увидел то, о чем говорилось шепотом: внутри каждого эсток действительно скрывался монстр в несколько раз опаснее обычного ферала.  
— Д-д-деньги, — опять проблеял мэр, выставив перед собой мешочек с монетами, как щит.  
Он вырос в семье торгашей и, наверное, искренне верил, что все на свете можно купить или продать. На его лице ужас мешался с отвращением и облегчением, оттого, что вся история с монстрами закончилась, что эсток сейчас заберет оплату и покинет их город навсегда и все они смогут жить так, как жили прежде.  
Чанмин сплюнул в снег тягучую, слегка окрашенную кровью слюну и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Для него новая история только начиналась, «как прежде» раз и навсегда осталось той ночью, когда фералы ворвались в их дом на окраине. Он помнил, как выл и скулил его отец и как никто, ни один человек, не пришел им на помощь.  
— Мне не нужны деньги, — ответил эсток. — За ними придет человек Организации, отдадите ему. И вы знаете, что будет, если вы обманете.  
Они знали. За неуплату или попытку заплатить меньше положенного организация снимала защиту с города и деревни. Фералы узнавали об этом моментально, и тогда только бегство в другое место могло спасти людей, но большинство просто не успевало убежать.  
Мэр кивнул, трясущимися руками размазывая пот по лбу. Эсток вытер о бедро меч и убрал его в ножны за спиной, потом еще раз внимательно посмотрел на трупы монстров, словно хотел получить от них ответ на незаданный вопрос, развернулся и зашагал к выходу из города. Несмотря на порванный плащ и грязную окровавленную одежду, смотрелся он по-прежнему величественно. 

Чанмин взглянул на башенные часы. Трудно было поверить, что меньше чем за полчаса его судьба опять полностью изменилась. От его семьи не осталось никого, даже монстров, которые выглядели как его мама, папа и сестра.  
Толпа наконец-то шумно выдохнула, приходя в себя от пережитого шока. Неожиданно Чанмин почувствовал, как десятки пар глаз обвиняюще уставились на него.  
— Феральский выкормыш! — слабо выкрикнул кто-то. Кажется, брат того парня, на чей ливер он наступил.  
— Маленький ублюдок, — уже энергичнее подхватили из толпы.  
Чанмин прижался спиной к стене, пот и слезы мешали ему отчетливо видеть, но он разглядел достаточно: ненависть, чистую, незамутненную ненависть на лицах людей. Он понял, что в этом городе ему не жить. Даже если его не убьют сейчас, никто не подаст ему куска хлеба, не позволит подработать на ферме или рынке, его будут травить и гнать, как бешеную собаку. Он глубоко вздохнул, попытался проглотить тяжелый комок в горле, а потом, не оглядываясь, побежал. Больше в этом городе для него не осталось места.  
Чанмин бежал вслед за эсток.

Он догнал его только возле леса. Несмотря на размеренные, вроде бы неторопливые шаги, эсток двигался очень быстро, так что непривыкший Чанмин начал задыхаться уже минут через пятнадцать. Он немного приотстал, чтобы выровнять дыхание, но старался не упускать из вида белый плащ, мелькавший среди деревьев. В подступающих сумерках его было хорошо заметно. Для кого-то другого прогулка посреди ночи, да еще в приметной одежде, стала бы последней в жизни, но ни разбойники, ни дикие фералы не решились бы связываться со слугой Организации. К несчастью, у Чанмина не было за спиной огромного меча, поэтому он вздрагивал от каждого шороха, от треска ветвей и отдаленного воя, и так глубоко задумался, что не заметил, как эсток остановился, пока не уткнулся носом ему в грудь.  
— Зачем ты идешь за мной? — голос звучал по-прежнему холодно и отстраненно, и по спине Чанмина невольно побежали мурашки.  
Он знал, что в город ему уже не вернуться и что один ночь в лесу он не переживет. Хотя, может, это было к лучшему.  
— Потому что мне больше некуда идти? — он пожал плечами и уставился на землю, внимательно изучая травинки и примятые листики. Сердце бухало в груди, кровь стучала в ушах, каждый вздох давался с трудом.  
— Разве ты не из города с четырьмя фералами? Я видел тебя с одним из них.  
— Именно поэтому жители выгнали меня, — мрачно ответил Чанмин. — Им нужно кого-то винить в смерти их родных, а я подходящая жертва.  
Неожиданно каменная маска исчезла, и лицо эсток смягчилось. Если бы не серебряная радужка, его даже можно было принять за человека — с красиво очерченным ртом и морщинками в уголках глаз.  
Чанмин поймал себя на том, что смотрит на родинку над губой, которая почему-то казалась совсем родной и обычной. Такая же родинка была у его мертвой сестры, и от этой мысли ему стало окончательно тоскливо. Он понял, что, если эсток скажет ему убираться, он просто ляжет под ближайший куст и будет послушно ждать разбойников или фералов. Сил, чтобы бороться и пытаться убежать, больше не осталось. Быть может, ему не следовало покидать город — пусть горожане убили бы его, но это была бы знакомая смерть, от побоев или голода.  
— Я иду в Пайсан, — сказал эсток. — Я доведу тебя до этого города и оставлю там.  
Чанмин чуть было не рухнул на колени, повторяя «спасибо», но вместо этого только шмыгнул носом и коротко кивнул. Он не хотел пока говорить эсток, что не собирается оставаться ни в каком Пайсане. Жизнь городского отребья он изучил на собственной шкуре, и она ему не особо понравилась. Ни в одном городе не любили чужаков, особенно если они пришли с эсток, поэтому Чанмин не обманывал себя надеждой, что на новом месте все непременно наладится. Но до Пайсана оставалось два дневных перехода, возможно, он сумеет убедить эсток, что будет ему полезным, и тот не оставит его, как ненужного котенка. С этой мыслью он уже гораздо веселее зашагал по лесной дороге. Жизнь если не налаживалась, то становилась хотя бы чуточку лучше.  
Хотя через час Чанмин уже так не думал. Эсток шел все так же быстро, не оглядываясь по сторонам, а вот он с трудом переставлял ноги, уговаривая себя сделать каждый шаг. Колени, бедра, даже руки тряслись от переутомления, перед глазами все плыло, и мир сузился до тоненькой, петляющей тропинки. Если бы не гордость и страх, что его все-таки бросят, Чанмин давно бы взмолился о привале, но он упрямо стискивал губы и продолжал идти, идти, идти…пока просто не рухнул на землю, загребая дорожную пыль дрожащими пальцами.  
— Ты должен был сказать, что устал, — эсток покачал головой и легко подхватил его на руки, пальцы скользнули по голой шее Чанмина. Перед тем как потерять сознание, тот успел подумать, что у эсток неожиданно теплые ладони.

Очнулся он уже возле костра, на котором булькал котелок с чем-то непонятным, но вкусно пахнущим. Эсток сидел, прислонившись к дереву и вытянув длинные ноги. Сапоги он скинул и в свете костра его босые ноги казались слишком бледными, почти сливающимися с белыми брюками. Поначалу Чанмин подумал, что тот спит, но стоило пошевелиться, как эсток моментально открыл глаза.  
— Ты вовремя, — сообщил он и снял котелок с огня.  
Первую тарелку супа Чанмин проглотил почти не жуя — горячая жидкость обжигала язык и горло, но он не обращал внимания на такие пустяки, жадно запихивая в рот ложку за ложкой. Только на третьей тарелке он почувствовал себя сытым и виновато уставился на эсток. Тому еды практически не осталось.  
— Прости, — пробормотал Чанмин, протягивая ему недоеденный суп.  
В ответ эсток только отмахнулся.  
— Я не голоден. Мы вообще редко едим.  
— Ну, тогда может, поспишь, — робко предложил он, все еще чувствуя себя виноватым.  
— Спим мы еще реже. Отдыхай.  
Чанмин послушно улегся на землю, кутаясь в плащ эсток, который тот, оказывается, на него набросил. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя сытым, согревшимся и почти счастливым. Только одна мысль, назойливая и вредная, не давала ему наконец-то заснуть. Он знал, что забыл что-то важное, но никак не мог понять — что же именно.  
Чанмин резко сел, уставившись на эсток большими круглыми глазами.  
— Я не спросил, как тебя зовут.  
— Номер Первый, — безразлично ответил тот, вглядываясь в темноту.  
— Это не имя же. Это что-то вроде, я не знаю, прозвища.  
— Прозвища? — хмыкнул эсток и улыбнулся. — Действительно, прозвище. А тебя как зовут?  
— Шим Чанмин, — гордо сообщил он. — Но можешь звать меня просто Чанмин.  
— Хорошо, Просточанмин. Меня зовут Юнхо. А теперь спи, завтра у нас долгий переход.  
— Юнхо, — кивнул он, радуясь легкой победе. Почему-то ему казалось, что эсток не скажет имя так спокойно. — Только меня зовут не Просточанмин. А Чанмин. Без всяких просто.  
— Я догадался, — Юнхо уже откровенно веселился. — Но спасибо, что уточнил.  
Чанмин обиженно шмыгнул носом, устраиваясь поудобнее на жесткой земле. От плаща эсток пахло дымом костра, кровью, какими-то непонятными травами и совсем слегка — потом, хотя последнее могло и показаться. Наверное, ему хотелось верить, что эсток не монстры, а люди, только со всякими хитрыми способностями, которыми их учат в Организации. Было бы неплохо попросить Юнхо когда-нибудь отвести его туда, чтобы и Чанмина научили убивать фералов.  
Он так устал бояться.

До Пайсана они добрались только через три дня из-за медлительности Чанмина. Он никогда не считал себя слабым или беспомощным, но рядом с Юнхо быстро понял, насколько же несовершенно нечеловеческое тело: ему постоянно требуется то пить, то спать, то есть, то просто посидеть на земле, потому что не держат ноги. Иногда Юнхо приходилось нести Чанмина на руках, потому что идти в темпе эсток он не мог. Поначалу его это смущало, он даже пытался отбиваться и ворчал, что не маленький, а потом привык засыпать, уткнувшись носом в теплое плечо. Все те, кто говорил, что в жилах эсток течет ледяная змеиная кровь, сильно ошибались.  
Хотя Чанмин понимал, что все непонятное пугает. Ему и самому было все еще иногда страшно заглядывать в необычные серебряные глаза или просыпаться посреди ночи, чтобы посмотреть на белую фигуру, словно застывшую в вечном бессонном карауле. Правда, на второй день Юнхо немного поспал, и это неожиданно окончательно успокоило Чанмина. Конечно, он помнил, что все эсток раньше были обычными детьми, с которыми в Организации делали что-то непонятное, после чего они могли чуять фера и сражаться с фералами. Но одно дело помнить, а другое — увидеть собственными глазами, как эсток ест суп или дремлет возле костра, свернувшись клубком и протягивая руку в пустоту.

В Пайсане все вышло еще быстрее, чем в городе Чанмина. Фералов оказалось всего двое, были они совсем слабыми, с недавно проснувшейся фера, поэтому Юнхо даже не пытался с ними играть. Со знакомой легкой улыбкой он аккуратно разрезал их на несколько частей прямо перед глазами мэра Пайсана. Толстая женщина испуганно ахала, охала и пару раз даже взвизгнула, но после того, как от фералов остались только расчлененные трупы, быстро пришла в себя и даже попыталась погладить Юнхо по бедру. Чанмина перекосило от отвращения. Мерзкая баба, наверное, подумала, что эсток вроде дорогой шлюхи — за деньги может не только убить фералов, но и ублажить ее в постели. Но Юнхо, казалось, не замечал ни похотливого, оценивающего взгляда мэра, ни полных отвращения и любопытства взглядов пайсанцев. Лицо его оставалось все так же бесстрастным и спокойным, и Чанмину хотелось то ли спрятать его от всех этих голодных, сердитых глаз, то ли затопать ногами и разрыдаться, потому что больше он ничего не мог сделать. Очнулся он, только когда Юнхо подтолкнул его в плечо и повел за собой по запутанным городским улицам.  
Они остановились возле какой-то лавки с сувенирами, торговец которой расплылся в улыбке, стоило ему увидеть эсток.  
— Ты вернулся, мальчик? — спросил он, вытирая руки замасленной тряпкой.  
— Всем иногда приходится возвращаться. Я хотел попросить тебя об услуге, Мину. Этот ребенок, ему нужен дом и еда на первое время, — Юнхо положил ладонь на голову Чанмина, словно успокаивал испуганное животное.  
Мину оценивающе посмотрел на них двоих и коротко кивнул.  
— Если ты просишь, он может остаться. Как дела у Джеджуна?  
— Я давно его не видел, — голос эсток ощутимо дрогнул. — Спасибо, Мину, я в долгу не останусь.  
Юнхо еще раз погладил Чанмина по голове и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
И только тут его накрыло осознание: его опять покидают, оставляют одного. Сначала мама, папа, сестра, потом фералы, а теперь и Юнхо. Боги явно прокляли его при рождении, если все, все от него уходят. С ним что-то не так, он отвратительный, жалкий, никому не нужный. По щекам Чанмина потекли слезы, он громко всхлипнул, а потом рухнул на колени в грязь, пытаясь обхватить ноги Юнхо.  
— Пожалуйста, — забормотал он, глотая слова и слезы. — Пожалуйста. Не надо. Не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста. Я буду хорошим. Я научусь идти быстрее, я буду меньше есть, только не надо, не уходи, не…пожалуйста…  
Он понял, что задыхается, перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги и он бы, наверное, упал носом в лужу, если бы его не подхватили знакомые сильные руки.  
— Ну, и что мне с тобой делать? — еще успел расслышать Чанмин, прежде чем провалился в блаженное забытье. 

Очнулся он оттого, что ему стало слишком жарко. Помимо плаща Юнхо укрыл его еще невесть откуда взявшимся одеялом, и Чанмин слабо задергался, пытаясь вырваться из душного кокона. Он уже хотел позвать эсток, но замер, услышав два голоса, один из которых он не знал.  
— Ты уже знаешь, что случилось с Джунсу?  
Чанмин приоткрыл один глаз, пытаясь рассмотреть говорившего. Незнакомый эсток с длинными красными волосами и хищной улыбкой прислонился к дереву, скрестив на груди руки.  
— Он пробудился, Номер Седьмой, я слышал об этом.  
— Юнхо, Юнхо, зачем же так официально? Но дело, как ты понимаешь, не в этом. Он не первый и не последний эсток, который не успел уйти вовремя. Дело в том, что Ючон и Джеджун отказались ему помочь. Хуже того, они последовали за ним. Их пробуждение — вопрос нескольких недель, если не дней. Хотя, возможно, они уже не эсток.  
— Что ты от меня хочешь, Хичоль? — сердито спросил Юнхо. В руках он держал нож и сжал лезвие так сильно, что между пальцами потекла струйка крови, в неверном пламени костра казавшаяся почти черной.  
— Две услуги, Юнхо. Я хочу от тебя две услуги в память о старой дружбе.  
— Говори.  
— Когда придет приказ Организации, ты не откажешься. Иначе тебя убьют, а Джеджуну, Джунсу и Ючону ты все равно не поможешь…  
— Ты не можешь просить меня об этом.  
— Могу и прошу. Мы все знаем, что рано или поздно нам придется убивать наших друзей. Просто пришел их срок, ты это понимаешь.  
— А вторая услуга?  
— Мой срок… — Хичоль отвернулся и уставился в лес. — Мой срок тоже скоро. Я не могу поговорить с Чонсу об этой услуге, поэтому прошу тебя. Когда придет моя Черная Метка, не медли.  
— Ты слишком много хочешь.  
— Я понимаю. Но ты номер один. Ты справишься.  
Юнхо наклонился, поднял с земли толстый сук и сломал его с громким хрустом. Кровь с пальцев продолжала капать, пятная белое одеяние эсток.  
— Ты слишком много просишь, Хичоль, — повторил он безжизненным тоном.  
— Тогда хотя бы не отказывайся от приказа. Они убьют тебя, Юнхо. Я не хочу, чтобы это случилось.  
— Я… — Юнхо помотал головой, наконец-то отер ладонь о штаны и кивнул. — Я не откажусь.  
— Ты всегда был самым сильным из нас. Прощай.  
Хичоль потянулся к Юнхо, словно хотел его обнять, но вместо этого дернул его за рыжие волосы и исчез в лесу. Чанмин несколько минут следил за его спиной, но Хичоль так ни разу не обернулся.  
Только когда тот окончательно исчез из виду, Юнхо опустился на землю и закрыл руками лицо. Слишком теплое одеяло показалось Чанмину слишком холодным, но он все равно заставил себя выбраться из его плена, подошел к Юнхо и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Эсток накрыл его пальцы своими, но не сказал ни слова. Чанмин тоже молчал, глядя на то, как рассыпаются в темноте искры костра.

Джеджун смотрел, как рассыпаются в ночной темноте искры костра, чутко прислушиваясь к шорохам в лесу. Лисица пробежала на водопой, медведь точил когти о дерево, жалобно пищала мышь, завидевшая огромную сову. Раньше он не понимал, что значат эти звуки, но два дня назад перед ним словно развернули книгу, в которой все было ясно и понятно написано.  
Он невольно покосился на Ючона и Джунсу, которые мирно спали, обнявшись. Так повелось еще со времен Школы: после всех бесконечных экспериментов и уколов, когда от боли выкручивало каждую мышцу, каждую клеточку тела, когда кожу обжигала даже легкая одежда, они забирались в одну постель и вжимались друг в друга, чтобы протянуть хотя бы до утра. Это не помогало забыть о боли, но те, кто держался поодиночке, обычно ломались первыми и потихоньку исчезали из общей спальной. Джеджун старался не думать, что с ними случилось, Организация с легкостью выбрасывала тех, кто ей не нужен. Шанс оставался только у самых сильных, поэтому им всем приходилось держаться, если они хотели жить, — хотя бы за тех, кто рядом.  
Он вздохнул и попытался устроиться удобнее, тяжелые черные крылья за спиной тут же недовольно зашелестели, прежде чем свернуться вокруг его плеч. Джеджуну казалось, что эти крылья живут своей жизнью и новый хозяин им не очень нравится. За два дня с момента Пробуждения он так и не научился ими управлять. Крылья мешали, тянули вниз, разворачивались и сворачивались против его воли — если это означало быть фералом, то их судьбу легкой не назовешь. Впрочем, Джеджун не собирался привыкать к жизни ферала, Организация явно уже отправила эсток по их следам и, по правде говоря, у них оставалось не так много шансов выиграть сражение.  
От этой мысли его затошнило, и он опять посмотрел на Джунсу и Ючона. Он знал, кто возглавит список охотников: Номер Первый, безупречный и бесстрашный, самый лучший эсток Организации за все время существования. Джеджун сгорбился еще больше, будто пытался спрятаться под крыльями. Он не хотел встречаться с Юнхо, только не теперь, когда они оказались по разные стороны, но если тот откажется от приказа, то его убьют без раздумий. Этого Джеджун не хотел еще больше.  
Пугливые олени заслышали волчий вой и унеслись от речки, цепляя рогами ветки, сова наконец поймала мышь и торжествующе заухала. Ючон что-то пробормотал во сне, и закинул ногу на бедро Джунсу. Джеджун проглотил ком в горле, и закрыл глаза, растворяясь в шепоте листьев. Никогда в жизни, даже когда мать продала его Организации, он не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким. Последние семь лет жизни рядом с ним всегда был Юнхо, который успокаивал его, когда хотелось скулить от боли, прикрывал спину от фералов, засыпал, уткнувшись носом в его спину.  
Теперь у Джеджуна остались только крылья.

— Со временем будет проще, — прошептал Джунсу, протягивая к щеке Джеджуна длинное гибкое щупальце. Тот стиснул зубы, заставляя себя не отстраниться — прикосновение оказалось не противным, просто необычным, как новый, наполненный звуками и красками лес вокруг.  
— А есть у нас это время?  
— У нас есть все время мира, — безмятежно ответил Джунсу, вновь устраиваясь в руках Ючона и засыпая.  
Главное отличие фералов от эсток — желание спать и постоянный сжигающий голод. Чувства, от которых они отвыкли много лет назад.  
Ючон что-то недовольно пробормотал, крепче прижимая к себе Джунсу и утыкаясь носом в его ключицу. Крылья за спиной Джеджуна, кажется, стали еще тяжелее, они придавливали к земле, вместо того, чтобы позволить взлететь.  
Его друзья не остались в одиночестве, вот в чем дело. Еще со времен Организации они настолько вросли друг в друга, что порой было непонятно, где заканчивается Ючон и начинается Джунсу, они часто договаривали друг за друга начатые фразы, были как две половинки разорванного листа, что идеально сошлись после того, как их подобрали на полу. Джеджун не то чтобы им завидовал, но рядом с ними он острее ощущал бесконечную пустоту, разевающую пасть из глубины леса.  
Если бы Юнхо тогда не отправили на миссию в богами забытый городок, если бы Джеджун сумел с ним поговорить, если бы его мать не решила, что деньги Организации помогут ей продержаться до зимы, если бы она избавилась от нежеланного плода, если бы… Бесконечные несбывшиеся события горчили на языке гораздо хуже любых настоек ученых. Раньше Джеджун постоянно представлял, что случилось бы с ним, если бы жизнь повернулась иначе. Он придумывал себе воздушные дворцы и замке на песке, трагические смерти и чудесные воскрешения, но постепенно фантазии исчезли, растворились посреди серых дней, как плоть ферала, вживленная в его тело. На них просто не оставалось времени между изматывающими тренировками и миссиями, после которых хотелось только закрыть глаза и забыть об искалеченных телах фералов и перекошенных страхом лицах людей. Ни один замок, ни один дворец не выдерживал столкновения с реальностью, а трагизма ему хватало в обычной жизни. Юнхо помогал держаться, нашептывая на ухо старые сказки, которые он единственный из них не позабыл, и напевая глупые деревенские песни о чернокудрой Суён, что сбежала из дома вместе с солдатом. Джеджун до сих пор помнил каждую ноту из этой странной колыбельной, но даже про себя не решался ее напеть, словно после этого могла исчезнуть последняя ниточка, что еще привязывала его к эсток и Организации.  
Наверное, даже если бы Юнхо не отправился туда на другую миссию, если бы он оказался рядом, все равно он бы не решился пойти против всех приказов. Джеджун не помнил собственного Пробуждения, зато хорошо помнил, как ферал проснулся в Джунсу и как они с Ючоном скользили по человеческой крови, цепляясь за руки, чтобы не схватиться за мечи. Люди плакали, визжали, просили пощады, но не могли убежать от безжалостных щупалец, острых челюстей и когтей. Это было самое страшное, что Джеджун видел в своей жизни, и он понимал — чувствовал, — что слишком правильный, слишком выдрессированный Юнхо не выдержал бы и сломался, как сухая ветка под копытом оленя. Неважно, убил бы он Джунсу или не смог, он бы не справился с виной, и в итоге от него осталось бы еще меньше, чем от Джеджуна или Ючона.  
Юнхо всегда был лучшим из них, но никогда самым сильным. 

Ветка хрустнула еще раз, теперь совсем рядом, разбуженная сова недовольно завозилась на дереве, лиса подняла голову, шумно втягивая воздух. Джеджун вскочил, инстинктивно занимая боевую стойку, крылья за плечами развернулись и надежно прикрыли спину.  
Они вышли на поляну, ступая тихо и осторожно, но недостаточно бесшумно, чтобы остаться незамеченными. Семеро эсток, все в ранге ниже двадцатого, но Джеджун все равно застыл, напряженно пытаясь нащупать знакомую фера, словно Юнхо в самом деле мог спрятаться от него.  
Он не видел — чувствовал, — как ощетинился острыми иглами Ючон, как зазмеились, удлиняясь, щупальца Джунсу. Рукоятка меча привычно легла в ладонь, и Джеджун прыгнул, нанося первый удар — один из эсток рухнул на землю, зажимая перерубленную ключицу. Не смертельно, но на восстановление потребуется время, которого у него нет. Ючон вцепился когтями во второго из отряда, разрывая его на части. В воздухе удушливо запахло дерьмом и кровью. Не раздумывая, Джеджун хлестнул крыльями самого маленького из эсток, ослепляя его, а потом легко располовинил, пока Джунсу расправлялся с третьим и четвертым противниками.  
Через пару минут на поляне осталось трое живых фералов и семеро мертвых, изувеченных эсток. Джеджун тяжело сглотнул, опускаясь на колени, Джунсу громко всхлипнул, втягивая щупальца, Ючон застыл на месте, и, если бы не тяжелое дыхание, можно было подумать, что он окаменел.  
Они не хотели их убивать, эсток все еще оставались если не братьями, то товарищами по оружию, такими же мальчиками, из которых сделали наполовину чудовищ, игрушки для убийств, но выбора не осталось. Джеджун знал, все трое знали, что либо Организация, либо они, и все же от этой мысли не становилось ни на йоту легче. «Я — монстр», — отрешенно подумал Джеджун, машинально закрывая глаза самому маленькому из эсток. Джунсу мельком посмотрел на него и начал копать большую могилу — оказалось, его щупальца годятся и для этой работы.  
С самого первого дня в Организации им говорили, что нет ничего страшнее Пробуждения, нет ничего отвратительнее, чем самому превратиться в ферала, что лучше смерть, и Джеджун был готов умереть, лишь бы не стать чудовищем. «Я — монстр», — еще раз повторил он, в этот раз вслух, и Ючон с силой толкнул его в плечо.  
— Не говори так, — зашипел он, касаясь раздвоенным языком щеки Джеджуна. — Никогда так не говори. Мы справимся. Мы сумеем, ты слышал меня?  
Джеджун молча уставился от него. От усеянного иглами чудовища в Ючоне теперь не осталось и следа, он вновь казался мягким и уютным. А потом Джеджун прижал ладони к животу и неожиданно понял, что неутомимый, выворачивающий наизнанку голод, который терзал его с момента Пробуждения, начал отступать. При мысли о человеческой плоти к горлу сейчас подступала только тошнота, а вовсе не слюна.  
Организация постоянно повторяла, что фералы не могут контролировать себя и все, что им нужно, — сожрать побольше людей, уничтожить весь их род. Но Организация постоянно лгала.  
Джеджун отвернулся от Ючона и начал осторожно укладывать тела эсток в могилу. Быть может, у них троих еще оставался шанс не потерять разум. Быть может, у него все еще оставался шанс убедить Юнхо, что не обязательно хранить верность обманщикам.  
Ветка кустарника хлестнула его по лицу, когда он неловко поднялся с колен, после того как разровнял землю, но Джеджун не обратил внимания. Он слишком вымотался за эти дни, чтобы замечать такие мелочи.

Ветка оцарапала щеку Чанмина, когда он наконец рухнул возле костра, жадно хватая ртом воздух, но он не обратил на это внимание. Очередной переход настолько вымотал его, что замечать такие мелочи сил просто не осталось. Юнхо уже начал обдирать кролика, которого убил полчаса назад, когда тот выскочил из зарослей прямо им под ноги. Чанмин шумно сглотнул слюну и помешал воду в котелке, словно это могло приблизить долгожданный ужин. Холод, голод и усталость — неизменные спутники его жизни, что в родном городе, что рядом с эсток. Несколько раз он думал, что лучше было бы остаться с Мину в Пайсане, по крайней мере, у него была бы крыша над головой и кусок хлеба, но Чанмин тут же отгонял эти мысли. Он сам не мог объяснить почему, но не сомневался, что нужен Юнхо, что не может оставить его одного, поэтому каждое утро поднимался на ноги и упрямо брел за белеющим впереди плащом эсток. За последнее время они побывали в трех или четырех городах, которые для Чанмина слились в один: короткое представление с убийствами фералов, испуганные лица жителей, равнодушная улыбка на губах Юнхо, очередная ночь в лесу.  
Правда, в последний раз они остановились на ночевку в придорожной гостинице, и сейчас это было любимое воспоминание Чанмина. Он уже забыл, насколько хорошо спать на настоящей кровати, на чистых простынях, не вздрагивая постоянно от холода и не вытаскивая наутро листья из спутанной шевелюры. А уж помыться в горячей, а не ледяной воде, и в ванной, а не в реке, вовсе оказалось настоящим блаженством. Люди в городах совсем не ценили, что у них есть, сражаясь за кусок пирога послаще да за домик побольше, не понимая, что дом и пирог уже и есть счастье.

Вода в котелке закипела, и Юнхо опустил туда куски кролика, с трудом сдерживая улыбку — не ту, с которой он убивал фералов, а искреннюю и теплую. Наверное, ради этой улыбки Чанмин и отказался от возможности остаться в Пайсане. В конце концов, его никто не бил, о нем заботились, на ужин у него всегда была тарелка супа. Чанмин знавал времена гораздо, гораздо хуже.  
Не выдержав, он запустил ложку в котелок и зачерпнул кипящий бульон. Желудок заурчал от предвкушения, Юнхо покачал головой.  
— Не торопись. Кролик еще не сварился.  
— Я знаю, — пробормотал Чанмин и сунул ложку в рот.  
Горячая жирная жидкость обожгла язык, и он невольно фыркнул. Зато терпеть стало немного проще. 

— Номер Первый, — тихий свистящий шепот заставил их обоих вздрогнуть.  
Юнхо обернулся, накрывая ладонью рукоять меча. Из темноты выступил низенький мужчина в красном плаще Организации.  
— Номер Первый, они убили второй отряд, направленный на их поимку. Мы больше не в состоянии терять наших эсток, тебе предстоит отправиться на Север.  
— Почему вы думаете, что один я справлюсь? — холодно спросил Юнхо, глядя прямо в глаза служителя.  
— Ты не справишься. Но Номер Пятый, Седьмой и Восьмой встретятся с тобой в Квонджу. Возможно, мы сумеем отправить вам еще эсток. Фералы в последнее время ведут себя особенно нагло, поэтому это вся помощь, на которую вы можете рассчитывать.  
Юнхо промолчал.  
— Так ты понял приказ, Номер Первый?  
— Понял, — Юнхо с силой вонзил меч в землю, губы у него побелели то ли от злости, то ли от отчаяния. — Я отправлюсь на Север.  
— Ты всегда был послушным, Номер Первый, — служитель довольно улыбнулся.  
— Уходи.  
— Ты не хочешь отправить своего спутника со мной, Номер Первый? В Организации сумеют о нем позаботиться.  
На лице Юнхо не дрогнул ни один мускул, но губы окончательно слились с белой кожей, превратив его лицо в отталкивающую маску.  
— Мой спутник останется со мной.  
— Как скажешь, — служитель хмыкнул и скрылся в лесу.  
Юнхо извлек из земли меч и медленно, методично начал его полировать, не попытавшись объяснить, что сейчас произошло.  
В этот вечер ужин показался Чанмину на удивление безвкусным. 

Только через четыре дня, после очередного стремительного перехода, когда от усталости инстинкт самосохранения умер в страданиях, он все же решился задать мучивший его вопрос.  
— Кто эти трое на Севере? Тебе нужно их убить?  
— Они… — Юнхо запнулся, словно подбирал слова. — Они эсток, которые Пробудились, стали фералами. Внутри каждого из нас спит монстр, потому что эсток только наполовину люди. Обычно мы присылаем Черную Метку своим друзьям, чтобы те успели убить нас, до того как мы станем чудовищами.  
— Они не успели?  
— Или не захотели. Это уже неважно. Теперь они фералы, а эсток уничтожают фералов.  
— Они были твоими друзьями?  
Внезапно Юнхо горько усмехнулся.  
— Они остались моими друзьями. Поэтому я должен им помочь.  
Больше Чанмин не решился задавать вопросов, хотя так и не понял, что же это за помощь, имя которой — смерть. 

Юнхо и раньше не отличался разговорчивостью, а после приказа служителя окончательно замкнулся в себе, и все, что от него можно было услышать за день, это «направо», «налево», и «быстрее». На привалах он прислонялся спиной к ближайшему дереву, скрещивал на груди руки и прикрывал глаза, моментально отгораживаясь от мира. Чанмин знал, что тот не спит, видел, как чутко Юнхо прислушивается к лесу, но после первых пяти попыток не пытался с ним поговорить или попробовать впихнуть хотя бы ложку супа. Если кому-то нравилось страдать, то кто он, чтобы мешать чужому горю. Чанмин слишком хорошо помнил, насколько тяжело давалось ему каждое слово, после того как фералы убили всю семью, а его превратили во что-то типа запаса на голодную зиму и человеческую игрушку одновременно. Он понятия не имел, что для эсток значит дружба, ему вообще казалось, что те одиночки по натуре, но больше всего на свете ему не хотелось, чтобы Юнхо оставил его в первом попавшемся городе, потому что он путается под ногами да еще лезет в душу.

С остальными эсток они встретились где-то на полпути. Те просто вынырнули из темноты и устроились вокруг костра, даже не поздоровавшись, только один из них, с ярко-красными волосами коротко кивнул головой. Он попытался припомнить его имя — кажется, Хичоль или Хичуль. Под их ледяными равнодушными взглядами оказалось на редкость неуютно, и Чанмин сжался в комок, стараясь выглядеть как можно незаметнее. По сравнению с этими тремя Юнхо казался образцом тепла и заботы.  
Наверное, правы были люди, которые спрашивали, что он делает рядом с эсток. «Они убийцы, малыш, они только выглядят похоже на нас, на самом деле это монстры, чудовища. Беги подальше от них».  
Не то чтобы Чанмин всерьез думал, что кто-то из эсток может причинить ему вред, в конце концов, за убийство человека любого из них ждала верная гибель. Просто он чувствовал себя неправильно. Как мальчишка на празднике среди взрослых, хотя этот праздник больше походил на похороны.  
Только через пару дней он выяснил, как эсток зовут, и то потому что внимательно вслушивался в их короткие реплики. Ни один из них, кроме Юнхо, прямо к Чанмину не обращался, словно его не существовало вовсе.  
Того, с красными волосами, действительно звали Хичоль, с серебряными, как глаза, прядями —Чонсу, а с ярко-синими — Хёкдже, хотя пару раз его окликнули как Ынхёка. Чанмину очень хотелось спросить, почему у синеволосого целых два имени, но он не решился. Эсток подчеркнуто его не замечали, но вели себя так, будто он обуза, вроде камешка в сапоге, и мешает идти быстро. Всякий раз, когда они торопливо проходили мимо очередного села или городка, Чанмин комкал в руках кусок плаща эсток — грязную, замасленную тряпку, которая давно потеряла свой белоснежный цвет. Не самый лучший талисман на свете, но другого у него было. Как ни странно, это срабатывало. Чонсу пару раз предлагал оставить человека вместе с другими людьми, а потом вернуться, но Юнхо отмахивался в ответ на его слова, и спорить никто не решался.  
Другие эсток его не то чтобы его боялись, просто обращались с ним, как с хрупким кувшином, который может разбиться, если его неловко задеть. Чанмину почему-то казалось, что это как-то связано с Пробуждением, но спросить не мог. Порой он думал, что скоро окончательно разучится разговаривать и будет просто идти и идти вперед, стараясь догнать мелькающие впереди белые плащи, пока так они не обойдут всю страну.

Несмотря на усталость, засыпать по ночам становилось все сложнее. Чанмина преследовали кошмары, где незнакомые фералы вновь и вновь убивали его семью, и он просыпался от собственного крика, натыкаясь, как на копье, на серебряные взгляды эсток. У одного из фералов были огромные черные крылья и острые зубы, с которых капала темно-алая густая кровь. Он не делал ничего, просто стоял в углу, скрестив на груди руки, и довольно щерился, пока отец Чанмина умолял о пощаде. Именно этот монстр почему-то пугал больше всего, особенно в момент, когда черты его лица начинали расплываться и сквозь них проступали знакомые скулы и губы Юнхо. После таких снов заснуть не получалось, и он усаживался рядом с костром, как эсток, вслушиваясь в ночные шорохи.  
Чанмину очень хотелось, чтобы их безумное путешествие наконец-то закончилось. На самом деле, он хотел, чтобы их дорога не заканчивалась никогда.

Они нашли их сами. Бесшумно возникли на краю поляны, посреди которой пролегала узкая тропинка, и Чанмин споткнулся от неожиданности. Он бы упал, если бы Юнхо не ухватил его за плечо, помогая удержать равновесие.  
Один из фералов дернулся навстречу, но замер, продолжая внимательно смотреть на них, точнее, на Юнхо, словно больше никого в этом мире не осталось. Чанмина начало подташнивать от страха, когда он понял, что этот ферал напоминал монстра из его снов, а еще, что Юнхо так же пристально, не отрываясь, смотрит на того в ответ.  
Воздух вокруг зазвенел от напряжения, стало неожиданно жарко и нечем дышать, и если бы не небо без единого облачка, можно было подумать, что собирается гроза.  
Эти трое фералов слишком походили на эсток: такие же высокие, с сияющей кожей и огромными мечами за спиной, вот только вместо белого их одежды были угольно-черными, и от этого страх перехватывал горло когтистой лапой.  
— Джунсу, — Хёкдже неожиданно сделал шаг вперед, но тут же остановился, когда за плечами ферала со светлыми, будто выгоревшими на солнце волосами заструились гибкие голубые щупальца.  
— Не подходи. Нам бы не хотелось вас убивать…  
— Но выбора у вас нет, — голос Хичоля прозвучал отвратительно скрипуче. — Либо вы убьете нас, либо мы вас. Сегодня кто-то умрет в любом случае.

— Хорошо, — кивнул ферал с короткими темными волосами и ощетинился иглами.  
Чанмин глазом моргнуть не успел, как иглы, словно стрелы, выпущенные из арбалета, полетели в их сторону, и Чонсу завертелся, отбивая их мечом. От его скорости зарябило в глазах, но все же ее оказалось недостаточно, и парочку он пропустил: те впились в его бедро и плечо, и эсток осел на землю, корчась от боли.  
— Ты всегда был ядовитой гадюкой, Ючон, — зашипел Чонсу, и Хичоль склонился над ним, помогая достать отравленные иглы.  
— Стойте! — голос Юнхо оказался густым, тяжелым и холодным, как вода в пруду, у самого дна. — Это бой мой и Джеджуна.  
Третий ферал выступил вперед, и огромные черные крылья развернулись за его плечами, заставив Чанмина замереть от ужаса. Теперь он точно знал, что видел этого монстра во сне. От дурного предчувствия желудок у него завязался тугими узлами, на лбу проступили капли ледяного пота. Неожиданно он понял, что может навсегда остаться на маленькой поляне в незнакомом лесу. Смерть всегда бродила рядом с ним, но теперь подошла совсем близко, дохнула тленом и зловонием прямо в лицо, и вся бравада куда-то испарилась. Умирать страшно всем, даже ледяным эсток или фералам.  
Чанмин не до конца понимал, что происходит вокруг, но видел, как задрожали пальцы Хичоля на плече Чонсу, как Хёкдже прикрыл глаза, будто не хотел ничего видеть, как закаменело лицо Джунсу, а щупальца, напротив, задергались, переливаясь всеми оттенками синего, как вновь отросли иглы Ючона, теперь они были гораздо длиннее и с заметными капельками яда на кончиках. 

 

Но Юнхо и монстр из его снов смотрели только друг на друга, постепенно сближаясь для боя, не переступая — перетекая, как две кошки на мягких упругих лапах.  
«Джеджун, — успел подумать Чанмин, — какое дурацкое, неудобное имя, совсем не для этого чудища». А потом Юнхо сделал первый выпад.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/a/img822/9135/44035606f378.png)

Джеджун ушел от удара ловким, грациозным поворотом и молниеносно, но все еще легко, задел щеку Юнхо кончиком крыла, оставляя длинную царапину. Его меч оглушительно свистнул, и тут уже эсток собрался в пируэте, ускользнул от лезвия, коротко замахнулся и попытался ударить противника в грудь. Тот отклонился, почти касаясь черными волосами земли, но крылья не позволили ему упасть, и ухитрился выбросить меч, зацепив живот Юнхо. Обычного человека такой удар точно бы прикончил, но эсток словно его не заметил. На лице у него набухли вены, черты перекосились, и вновь из-за человеческой маски выглянула морда чудовища. Он, словно танцуя, обошел Джеджуна и одним ударом рубанул по крылу. То беспомощно обвисло, и ферал зашипел от боли, пытаясь не рухнуть на землю.  
Оба меча столкнулись со звонким лязгом, и Чанмин прикусил губу, все сильнее сжимая в ладонях свой талисман.  
Еще один выпад Юнхо, затем Джеджуна, удар с широкого разворота бедер в полную силу, и тут перед глазами Чанмина мелькнула вспышка ярко-белого цвета. Он еще успел заметить, как алая кровь с места сражения плеснулась во все стороны, но земля окончательно ушла у него из-под ног, горизонт встал дыбом, а потом стало удивительно темно и тихо.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/a/img853/8605/16328038.jpg)

Чанмин пришел в себя от боли, словно под кожу ему плеснули расплавленного свинца, а потом запустили колонию муравьев, чтобы они могли полакомиться костями. Собственное тело казалось чужим, неуклюжим, слишком тяжелым и длинным. Он с трудом разлепил глаза и вместо неба уставился на низкий каменный потолок со скопившимися по углам капельками влаги. Только сейчас он понял, как невыносимо хочется пить, и облизал сухим языком потрескавшиеся губы.  
«Юнхо», — попытался позвать Чанмин, но вместо этого жалко прохрипел что-то типа «х-х-хо».  
— Я думал, ты не проснешься, — раздался над ухом незнакомый голос.  
Он с трудом повернул голову и уставился на мальчишку примерно своего возраста, сидевшего на соседней кровати. Темно-каштановые волосы прилипли к вискам, на грязных щеках отчетливо выделялись дорожки от слез, серебряные глаза тускло мерцали. Мальчишка сидел, обхватив себя за колени, и мерно раскачивался, глядя не на Чанмина, а куда-то в пустоту.  
Он никогда до этого не видел настолько молодых эсток.  
— Ты пить, наверное, хочешь, — мальчишка наконец перевел взгляд на Чанмина. — Мне после первого раза очень пить хотелось.  
«Какого первого раза?» — вопрос так и остался незаданным, потому что холодная, вкусная, самая вкусная вода на свете коснулась его губ, и Чанмин жадно открыл рот, стараясь не упустить ни капли, не думая, что он легко может захлебнуться.  
— Меня зовут Кюхён, — мальчишка вернулся на кровать и уселся, неловко поджав ноги.  
Зрение у Чанмина немного прояснилось, и он заметил, что живот Кюхёна небрежно обвязан бинтами, на которых проступали крупные, темно-бурые пятна крови. Если бы не регенерация эсток, которую он видел у Юнхо, мальчишка бы даже пошевелиться не мог.  
— Не смотри туда. Ничего страшного. Просто плоть ферала плохо приживается. У Тэмина гораздо лучше, — с завистью пробормотал Кюхён. — Надеюсь, ты доживешь до второго раза.  
Чанмин очень хотел задать вопрос про первый раз и второй, и плоть ферала, и, главное, куда пропал Юнхо, но глаза у него закрылись сами собой, и теперь он не потерял сознание, а просто заснул.

Утро для него началась со слишком яркого солнца, бьющего прямо в лицо, фальшивой песенки и горькой, темно-зеленой жидкости в стакане, от первого глотка которой его затошнило.  
— Заткнись, Тэмин, — проворчал Кюхён, швыряя подушкой в певца, и повернулся к Чанмину. — Допивай все. Это чтобы кровь ферала лучше усваивалась. Для тела еще противнее.  
— Какая кровь ферала? — наконец спросил он и сам удивился, как сухо и надтреснуто прозвучал его голос. — У меня нет крови ферала.  
— Теперь есть, — пожал плечами Кюхён, отдирая присохшие бинты. — И кровь, и плоть. И это только начало.  
Чанмин чуть не подавился противным напитком.

Слова Кюхёна оказались пророческими. Муравьи под кожей, мерзкие настои, постоянная жажда и боль-боль-боль, от нудной и ноющей до выламывающей все кости и мышцы, были теперь его постоянными спутниками. Он никогда до этого не задумывался, как же становятся эсток и, по правде говоря, предпочел бы никогда не знать.  
Те, кто не выдерживали боли, те, кто ломались, постепенно исчезали из их спальной, и рядом постепенно остались только Кюхён и Тэмин. По крайней мере, из тех, с кем разговаривал Чанмин.  
Тэмин легче всех переносил эксперименты, у него раньше всех пробудилась фера и даже бесконечные тренировки давались ему играючи. В Организации ему прочили большое будущее, уже сейчас по силе он догонял Номер Одиннадцатый , а со временем мог стать Номером Первым. Так шептались за его спиной, уже не понижая голос.  
«Номером Первый, — думал Чанмин, с силой сжимая уголок одеяла, как раньше цеплялся за кусок плаща эсток. — Вместо Юнхо.»  
Он спрашивал о его судьбе, каждый день, когда им приносили горькую дрянь, перед началом экспериментов, во время тренировок, и служители Организации отводили глаза, бормоча что-то про секретное задание. Он пытался разыскать Хичоля, Чонсу или Хкдже, чтобы расспросить их, но они ни разу не попались ему на глаза.

Правду рассказал один из докторов, что составлял для него какие-то специальные смеси.  
— Плохо заросло, — сказал он и поболтал в пробирке мутную жидкость. — Казалось бы, человеческая плоть должна приживаться быстрее.  
— Человеческая? — Чанмин дернулся в кресле, к которому его привязали, неожиданно остро чувствуя, как обдирают кожу на запястьях жесткие ремни.  
— Ну, не совсем человеческая, — поправил себя доктор, наклоняясь над ним и вгоняя под кожу огромную иголку. — Плоть эсток. Ты разве не знал, что они решили приживить тебе плоть Номера Первого? Того, что убили, когда он ловил Пробудившихся фералов.  
Чанмин неожиданно понял, что задыхается. Большая лаборатория стала слишком тесной, потолок опустился вниз, придавливая к земле, стены сжались. Он не знал. Он даже не знал, что Юнхо погиб во время боя с Джеджуном.  
Вся боль от экспериментов и тренировок показалась ему жалкой и фальшивой, как песенки, что так любил петь Тэмин по утрам.  
Юнхо погиб. От него остались только куски тела, что жили теперь в Чанмине. И это было одновременно отвратительно, правильно и совершенно невыносимо. Теперь Юнхо навсегда остался рядом с ним, ближе, чем он мог себе представить. Для него прежнего это было ужасно и мерзко: чужие куски плоти, насильно внедренные в его тело. Для него нынешнего все казалось нормальным и по-своему справедливым. Хотя у этой справедливости все равно оставался горький привкус обмана.  
В тот вечер, впервые с момента как он открыл глаза в Организации, Чанмин разрыдался. Тэмин пытался его утешить, Кюхён виновато топтался рядом, а он плакал и плакал, потому что Юнхо больше не было, как и его семьи, никого больше не было, и никто его не спасет, и теперь остаток жизни он проведет в дороге с огромным мечом за спиной.  
Даже после убийства своей семьи Чанмин не испытывал к фералам ненависти — больше страх и немного жалость, но сейчас он понял, что не может жить в мире, где есть эти чудовища. Убивать этих мразей — все, чего ему теперь хотелось. Они отняли у него все, вообще все, что у него было, даже надежду. Он мог отнять у них только жизнь. И этот обмен казался Чанмину чудовищно неравноценным.

До этого вечера он был одним из самых слабых эсток в Организации, номер семьдесят, если не ниже, но ранги его поначалу не волновали. Теперь у него появилась цель и жгучая, опаляющая ненависть, вместе с которой крепла фера Чанмина. Он начал пропадать на тренировках — неподъемный прежде меч казался чуть тяжелее железок, с которыми он любил бегать в детстве, изображая могучего воина.  
Финты, пируэты, терция, батман с верхней кванты — все поединки с ветряком или между юными эсток смешались для Чанмина в один бой, где он пытался предотвратить вспышку ярко-белого света и каждый раз не успевал. Ненависть билась в ушах вместе с кровью, когда они бежали по лесу в полной боевой выкладке, уворачиваясь от стрел инструктора. Ненависть позволяла прыгнуть выше всех, уходя от удара в полуповороте, чтобы рубануть мечом из второй позиции. Ненависть держала его на маятнике, помогая держать четкий ритм, чтобы не попасть под удар острой косы.  
Но ненависть придавливала Чанмина к земле, выкручивала голову болью, роняла меч посередине тренировки и, наверное, сломала бы, как тех эсток, что не научились управлять эмоциями, если бы не сны.  
Поначалу он их боялся, ненавидел и проклинал, как всю свою жизнь, что привела его в Организацию — пожалуй, кроме встречи с Юнхо, — но потом начал находить в них странное, извращенное утешение, словно подсматривал кусочки чужой истории, которая коснулась его самым краешком.

Первыми появились Ючон и Джунсу. Во сне Чанмина они шли знакомыми узкими коридорами, точнее, Ючон практически тащил Джунсу на руках, потому что тот с трудом переставлял ноги после очередного вживления, и вяло спорили, что будет сегодня на ужин.  
— Каша.  
— Суп с теми противными корешками, я запах чувствую.  
— Ты еще скажи, что тебя тошнит.  
— Нет, я просто хочу умереть, а тошнить меня не тошнит.  
— Пока.  
— Ты всегда знаешь, как утешить.  
— Именно поэтому я твой лучший друг.  
— Говорил же, что каша.  
— Фу, какая гадость. Почему они это месиво называют кашей?  
— Потому что идиоты?  
— Это многое объясняет.  
Чанмин проснулся посреди ночи, жадно хватая ртом воздух, и никак не мог сложить в своей голове распадавшуюся картинку: вот эти худые, ободранные мальчишки и фералы, что убили Юнхо, они не могли быть одними и теми же людьми. Точнее, монстрами. Правильное слово отчаянно отказывалось находиться.  
— Я не могу больше. Просто не могу, — Ючон, задыхаясь, попытался улечься поудобнее, но застонал из-за слишком резкого движения и замер, как раненый заяц.  
— Потерпи, ты же знаешь, завтра будет легче, — Джунсу осторожно опустился на кровать, стараясь не потревожить его.  
— Я знаю, что не будет, — каждое слово давалось с трудом, каждый вздох отзывался мучительной болью, и все, что Ючону оставалось, — это лежать и слепо смотреть в потолок.  
— Не говори так, — Джунсу наклонился и прижался лбом к ледяной руке, такой бледной, словно из Ючона выкачали всю кровь.  
— Тогда я буду молчать.  
Джунсу только вздохнул в ответ и поцеловал длинные пальцы. Ючон устало прикрыл глаза, но Чанмин знал — чувствовал, — что ему стало немного легче. Иногда безмолвная поддержка стоила сотни драгоценных камней.  
Он так и стоял посередине своего сна, остро ощущая, как пол холодит босые ступни, как отсырела стена, к которой он прикасался ладонью. Чанмин был рядом с ними и не был одновременно, как привидение из сказок, что рассказывала ему сестра страшным шепотом.  
Ничего хуже в его жизни не случалось.

Очень скоро Чанмин знал о Джунсу и Ючоне больше, чем они сами о себе. Он видел их первый поцелуй и первую миссию, и убитого ферала, над которым рыдал Джунсу, потому что сто тысяч лет назад та была его маленькой смешной кузиной с задорными косичками.  
Чанмин понимал, что должен ненавидеть двух монстров, но с каждой ночью это становилось все сложнее и сложнее, как ненавидеть соседских мальчишек, которые иногда забегают к тебе поиграть или поболтать о пустяках.  
Это оказалось почти непосильным бременем для него. Быть может, если бы он мог с кем-то поговорить, он бы понял, что с ним происходит и только ли с ним, но Кюхёну и Тэмину он доверял не до конца, что уж говорить о докторах и служителях Организации. Чанмин не хотел оказаться в роли подопытного кота, на которых тут проверяли новые лекарства и настойки, потому что вроде бы именно кошки были ближе всего к фералам. По крайней мере, так ему сказал один из докторов перед очередным уколом — видимо, у него случился редкий приступ болтливости или хорошего настроения.

Чанмин молчал, терпел, смотрел разноцветные картинки и ждал того момента, когда он, как эсток, почти перестанет хотеть спать.  
В первый раз, когда ему приснился Юнхо, он резко распахнул глаза, ухитрившись вырваться из тягучего, томительного забытья. До этого такой фокус у него не получался. Он долго лежал, тяжело дыша и пытаясь успокоиться, пока не проснулся Кюхён. Остаток ночи они провели в его кровати, тихо перешептываясь ни о чем.  
После этого почти неделю Чанмин никого не видел во сне, кроме бессмысленных отрывков тренировок, которые забывались минут через пять после пробуждения. Он начал надеяться, что все прошло и больше не повторится, словно Юнхо и после смерти продолжал охранять его от кошмаров. 

Джеджун стянул грязную тунику и устроился на песке, блаженно щурясь на солнце. Рана, оставленная хвостом ферала, заживала на глазах и перестала болеть, только саднила немного.  
— Ты чего там расселся? — крикнул Юнхо из озера. — Иди сюда!  
Вода доходила ему до середины груди, скрывая уродливый шрам на животе, солнечный свет отражался в серебряных глазах, мокрые пряди облепили лицо, подчеркивая высокие скулы.  
— Не хочу, — Джеджун лениво отмахнулся, вытягиваясь на берегу. Украдкой он продолжал следить за Юнхо, резвившимся в воде, как жеребенок: с брызгами, фырканьем и смехом, больше похожим на ржание. От собственного сравнения ему стало смешно, и он закрыл глаза, собираясь немного отдохнуть.  
Внезапно наступившая тишина заставила его встрепенуться и потянуться за мечом. Юнхо в озере не оказалось, и Джеджун встревоженно оглянулся по сторонам, крепче сжимая рукоять эсток.  
Холодные ладони легли ему на плечи, струйки воды неприятно побежали по позвоночнику.  
— Я мог бы тебя ранить, — фыркнул Джеджун, откладывая меч в сторону.  
— Не мог бы. Это же я.  
Не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы знать: Юнхо сейчас ослепительно улыбается. Но Джеджун все равно обернулся, потянул его за предплечье, заставляя опуститься рядом на песок.  
— Я никогда не подниму на тебя меч, — зачем-то пообещал Джеджун то ли Юнхо, то ли себе, прежде чем прижаться ртом к посиневшим от ледяной воды губам.  
Они продолжали целоваться и целоваться, не обращая внимания на мир вокруг, пока Чанмин бился в клетке чужого разума.  
До этого он наблюдал картинку со стороны, а сейчас его, словно в то самое озеро, швырнули в мысли и чувства Джеджуна, и он не знал, как выплыть оттуда.  
Никогда в своей жизни Чанмин так не благодарил Тэмина за фальшивое пение, как утром, когда тот разбудил его посередине чужого поцелуя. Если он думал, что до этого было тяжело, он просчитался. Наверное, ему стоило научиться оптимистичнее смотреть на жизнь. Когда ты полагаешь, что хуже быть не может, не волнуйся, ты ошибаешься. Может и обязательно будет.

* _Жизнь порою только сон. Зачастую некоторые пробуждения позволяют нам родиться по настоящему_

В этот день на тренировках Чанмин словно вернулся к себе прежнему — неловкий, путающийся в руках и ногах эсток, который не может отразить простейший удар. Мастер постоянно кричал на него, а потом махнул рукой двум другим ученикам, собираясь преподать урок.  
Чанмин замер, словно парализованный, ожидая очередных ран, не смертельных, но болезненных, но неожиданно в его голове раздался спокойный голос Юнхо.  
— Стойка сокола, парируй первый удар.  
Чанмин автоматически послушался, отбил первый выпад, заставив растеряться второго эсток, ждавшего легкой победы.  
— Финт с четвертой позиции, потом длинная стойка, целься в бок.  
Для Чанмина время словно замерло, он вслушивался в приказания Юнхо, выполнял их и удивлялся, почему нападающие так медленно реагируют. На самом деле прошло меньше двух минут, когда оба эсток рухнули на землю, зажимая раны и с ненавистью глядя на него.  
Мастер одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу, в первый раз за всю тренировку довольно ухмыляясь.  
— Теперь я вижу, что из тебя растет настоящий преемник.  
Он не стал уточнять кого, но это было ясно без слов. Если бы у Чанмина оставались слезы, он бы расплакался.  
Вместо рыданий он коротко поклонился, убрал меч в ножны и побрел к столовой. Голос Юнхо исчез так же внезапно, как появился.

Джеджун провел языком вдоль длинного шрама на животе Юнхо, там, где плоть ферала внедряли в тела будущих эсток. Капельки пота горчили во рту, совсем как слезы, которые он сцеловывал, когда они еще были в Организации. Он не хотел вспоминать об этом времени, но прошлое не хотело отпускать, напоминая о себе звуками, вкусом, запахами.  
Юнхо запустил пальцы ему в волосы, выгнулся навстречу, широко раздвигая ноги. Джеджун улыбнулся, скользнул ниже, обхватил губами головку, слегка задел ее зубами. Немного боли хорошему сексу никогда не вредило. Юнхо то ли выругался, то ли застонал — Джеджун не вслушивался, — и вцепился пальцами в траву, чтобы лежать спокойно. Они оба хорошо знали, что нравится друг другу, знали, когда нужно контролировать, а когда отдавать контроль, и это заводило сильнее всех любовных зелий на свете. Джеджун провел ногтями по бедру Юнхо, оставляя глубокие царапины, смочил ладонь в выступившей крови. Не лучшая смазка на свете, но порой приходилось обходиться чем есть.  
Он выпустил член изо рта, пропихнул в себя сразу три окровавленных пальца, растягивая, подготавливая, и уставился в мерцающие в темноте, от возбуждения похожие на старинное серебро, глаза Юнхо. Джеджун мог бы смотреть в них вечно. В этот раз ему пришлось кусать губы, чтобы не стонать слишком громко, чтобы не привлечь непрошенных гостей, бродивших в лесу.  
Когда Юнхо навис над ним, опираясь на одну руку, и раскинул его колени, Джеджун засмеялся и потянулся за очередным поцелуем. Ему было хорошо, восхитительно хорошо, так, что хотелось петь. Быть может, мать не ошиблась, когда продала его Организации. Он точно не ошибся, когда выбирал себе партнера.  
Джеджун запустил руки в густые темно-рыжие волосы, запрокинул голову, как волк, доверчиво подставляя шею и …

— Чанмин, вставай. Тренировка, — Кюхен грубо потряс его за плечо, и он широко распахнул глаза, с недоумением всматриваясь в незнакомое лицо. Он был готов убить этого мальчишку, за то, что тот так грубо их прервал.  
Только через несколько минут морок окончательно отступил. В этот раз Чанмин не просто растворился в чужих мыслях, он действительно был Джеджуном, каждой клеточкой его кожи, каждом вдохом и выдохом. Он вспомнил тот поединок на поляне, вспомнил слова Юнхо «это бой мой и Джеджуна» и с трудом дотянул до конца тренировки, окончательно запутавшись в себе, своей и чужой любви, переходящей в ненависть и обратно. Наверное, он должен был испытывать отвращение, презрение, да что угодно, кроме грусти, что у Юнхо и Джеджуна все закончилось именно так, по разные стороны крепостной стены. Наверное, он должен был что-то еще, вот только последнее время с чувством долга у Чанмина отношения не складывались.  
Лучше бы фералы убили его со всей семьей. С каждым новым днем эта мысль казалась Чанмину все более правильной и прекрасной. Пару раз он задумывался о самоубийстве. В Организации, где не терпели слабых и ущербных, собственную смерть легко было провернуть чужими руками. Но это выглядело бы слишком жалко и почти смешно: пережить фералов, пережить эсток, а потом просто разбить голову о стену. Про такое даже сказители песню-насмешку не сложат.

Скорее всего, если бы Чанмин так много не размышлял о своей горькой участи, он бы не совершил ошибку, о которой предупреждали всех юных эсток: не забрел бы в ту часть замка, куда вход был открыт только для высших членов организации. Он старался не думать ни о чем, просто шел и шел узкими, извилистыми коридорами, вглядываясь в трещинки на изъеденном временем полу, стараясь отвлечься.  
Приглушенные голоса, почти неразличимые, похожие на шорох змеиной кожи по каменной кладке, заставили его насторожиться. Чанмин вскинул голову, невольно вслушиваясь в слова, и бесшумно двинулся вперед. Он знал, подслушивать нехорошо, но вряд ли мастера обсуждали что-то важное, а он был согласен на что угодно, лишь бы не думатьнедуматьнедумать, блуждая, как по лабиринту, в собственных мыслях.

— Мы почти потеряли связь с Севером. Фералы перестали подчиняться нашим приказам.  
Чанмин замер, вжимаясь в стену. Он не знал ни одного мастера с таким хриплым неприятным голосом. Постепенно до него начало доходить, что он никогда не видел эту часть замка и что он, кажется, крупно вляпался.  
— Мы создали их, а они теперь отказываются подчиняться. В этом мире совершенно не осталось благодарности. Кстати, о ней. Думаете, дело в тех трех?  
— Я не думаю, я уверен. Они перекрывают наших мыслителей. Фералы больше не нападают на людей на Севере. Вы понимаете, что это значит?  
— Я хорошо понимаю, что это означает, денежные поступления и так снизились. А если все эти мелкие мэры и мэрчики поймут, что их городам больше ничего не угрожает, они могут объединиться.  
— Именно! — хриплый заволновался. — Мы потеряем власть не только на Севере, но и во всей стране. Пока они дрожат под одеялами, что фералы перегрызут их драгоценные глотки, они и пикнуть не посмеют.  
— Вы и без меня знаете, что проблему надо решать.  
— Я знаю, разумеется, — хриплый громко хмыкнул. — И не забывайте про Номера Первого.  
— Я не забыл. У меня есть отличная приманка, я просто жду, когда рыбка попадется на крючок.  
— А, тот юный эсток. Смотрите, как бы мы нам не пришлось ждать слишком долго.  
— Вы не знаете Номера Первого настолько хорошо. Он уже попался, — незнакомый собеседник хриплого противно засмеялся. — Эсток нельзя связываться с людьми, зря он решил игнорировать простое правило.  
— Зря мы подумали, что он сумеет справиться со своим партнером, недопустимый просчет. Впрочем, сейчас это неважно. 

Чанмин осторожно, все еще прижимаясь спиной к стенке, начал двигаться к коридору, откуда пришел. Он уже услышал больше, чем ему бы хотелось. Чанмин никогда не видел главу Организации, только ловил краем уха мрачные рассказы о его жестокости и расчетливости, но ему казалось, что все эти слухи преувеличены. В конце концов, фералы были врагами, с которыми необходимо сражаться, а на войне даже эсток не удавалось остаться в незапятнанном белом.  
Сейчас он почти не сомневался, что один из невидимых собеседников, скорее всего, с противным смехом, и был тем самым главой Организации. Организации, что создала фералов и эсток, чтобы…Чанмин точно не мог сформулировать, зачем они это сделали — только ради денег и власти или существовали другие причины.  
Он вспомнил свой маленький, затерянный посреди лесов город: пыльные улицы, толстых собак, валяющихся в грязи, торговку молоком в цветастой юбке. Фералы убили ее детей, и с той поры она ни разу улыбнулась, только качала головой, если видела его вместе с сестрой, и вытирала слезы уголком шейного платка. Чанмин потом прошел через много таких городков — и с фералами, и с Юнхо, и везде он видел эти несчастные, больные глаза, в которых, казалось, навсегда застыли слезы. В его стране, разделенной на сотни маленьких городков и деревень, с двумя крупными центрами — Пайсаном на юге и Суолом на севере, не осталось, наверное, ни одной семьи, где бы никого не убили фералы.  
Власть и деньги — все так просто. Монстры из леса, которые могут оказаться твоим соседом, братом, другом, потому что на завтрак сожрали их тела и мозги. Чанмин знал эту историю, он жил много лет посередине этой сказки. Позови эсток, и все пройдет.  
Он понятия не имел, что делать, если на самом деле монстры — это не фералы, а обычные люди, жаждущие власти и денег гораздо сильнее, чем хищники — крови. 

Задыхаясь, кашляя то ли от нового знания, то ли от пыли, за много лет скопившейся в коридорах, Чанмин выбрался во двор через узкую кованую дверь. На несколько секунд он зажмурился от слишком яркого солнца, вдохнул привычный запах смазки, пота и совсем чуть-чуть — зеленой травы, и не сразу заметил, с каким подозрением уставился на него мастер.  
— Эта дверь, — он нахмурился, внимательно изучая грязную форму Чанмина, — ведет к покоям Главы. Я думаю, тебе стоит объясниться, Номер Пятнадцать.  
— Я… — слова вылетели из головы, объяснения никак не шли на язык, — я просто заблудился. Я ничего не слышал и не видел.  
— Нам нужно убедиться.  
Мастер шагнул вперед, больно сжал плечо Чанмина, и тот в который раз в жизни почувствовал себя беспомощным кроликом в собачьей пасти. Он открыл рот, собираясь сказать еще что-нибудь, придумать убедительные фразы, лишь бы его оставили в покое раз и навсегда.

А потом мир вокруг завертелся бешеной каруселью.  
В небе сверкнула черная молния, и мастер упал на землю, зажимая перерубленное горло, охранники сорвались с мест и обнажили мечи. Джеджун ударил первого из них концом эсток через лоб и шею. Кровь фонтаном брызнула на стены и утоптанную землю.  
— У нас мало времени, — крикнул Джеджун, и тут же в финте ушел от второго нападающего, черные крылья послушно свернулись за спиной.  
— Какое время? — Чанмин вытащил свой эсток и закричал, чувствуя как набухают под кожей вены, как на губах выступает пена. — Ты убил Юнхо! Ты!  
— Кто меня убил? — в знакомом голосе послышалось удивление.  
Юнхо стоял перед ним — живой и невредимый. Серебристые глаза тепло мерцали, только одежда у него была черная, и за спиной реяли крылья, почти как у Джеджуна, но темно-красные, цвета запекшейся крови.  
Чанмин выронил меч, замотал головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение. Теперь он не сомневался, что ему просто приснился очередной сон, и сейчас Кюхён столкнет его с кровати, Тэмин запоет — все что угодно, это не может быть правдой, нет-нет-нет!  
Один из мастеров попытался ударить Юнхо из синистра, но немного не рассчитал силу инерции и почти незаметно покачнулся — этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот вывернулся из полупируэта, уходя от атаки, и с силой ударил его лезвием в лицо.  
Чанмин глухо застонал, опускаясь на землю. Перед его глазами мелькнула напряженная фигура Тэмина, слишком маленького для огромного эсток, но от его фера даже Джеджун отшатнулся.  
Удар. Звон металла о металл. Горький запах крови.  
Джеджун не стал убивать Тэмина, просто отшвырнул его в сторону крылом, так, что тот ударился головой о стену и сполз на землю сломанной куклой. С охранником он был не столь милосерден: острые когти вспороли грудь и добрались до сердца. Умирающие охранники, оказываются, кричат, как раненые зайцы.  
— Ты умер, — прошептал Чанмин, глядя снизу вверх на Юнхо. — Ты умер, мне сказали, что теперь твоя часть во мне, и мне снились сны. Ты опять мне снишься, да?  
— Боюсь, что нет. — Юнхо покачал головой. — Они сказали, что я умер и теперь моя плоть в тебе? Надо же, все такие же лжецы.  
— Все признания в любви потом! — крикнул Джеджун, снося голову очередному охраннику. — Еще немного, и здесь будут не пешки, а первые номера. Их мы вдвоем не сдержим. Джунсу и Ючону в замок не пробиться.  
Не говоря ни слова, Юнхо наклонился к Чанмину, вложил его эсток в ножны, а потом привычным жестом подхватил на руки. Он пытался протестовать, но знакомое тепло и размеренное дыхание успокаивало, а оставаться в Организации он больше не мог. Пусть это всего лишь сон, но далеко не худший из тех, что Чанмин видел. 

Оба бывших эсток легко взлетели в небо, и от стремительно уходящей из-под ног земли Чанмина слегка затошнило. Он надеялся, что после Пробуждения крылья у него не отрастут. Высоты он всегда боялся.  
Он еще успел заметить, как во двор высыпали опытные эсток — от белоснежных плащей заболели глаза. Неожиданно снизу рванулся огненный столп света, и Джеджун резко развернулся в полете, уходя от атаки.  
Юнхо то ли замешкался, то ли побоялся выпустить Чанмина, и пылающая алым плеть света зацепила правое крыло, искорки побежали по поверхности.  
Джеджун глухо выругался и подлетел к нему, пытаясь удержать в воздухе. Крыло Юнхо беспомощно обвисло, огоньки попытались перебраться на второе, но начали гаснуть под злым взглядом.  
— Ты его не удержишь.  
Юнхо попытался возразить, но взгляд Джеджуна стал еще злее, и он покорно передал Чанмина в его объятия.  
— Ты вообще жрешь хоть иногда?  
В костлявых руках Джеджуна оказалось совсем не так удобно.  
— А ты хоть иногда вежливо разговариваешь?  
— Ты пока не заслужил.  
Чанмин сам не знал, откуда взялась его наглость, обычно он предпочитал отмалчиваться.  
Наверное, все дело было в Джеджуне. Ничем иным объяснить этот феномен не получалось.  
— Юнхо, тебе точно нужен малолетний нахал?  
— Я не нахал!  
— Наглецам слова не давали.  
Юнхо страдальчески закатил глаза. Лететь на одном левом крыле, пусть и с поддержкой, явно было нелегко, но он даже не застонал.  
Хотя, может быть, Чанмин просто не слышал, пытаясь отвлечься от чужой боли, то и дело застилавшей взгляд, перепалкой с Джеджуном.  
Им повезло. До леса они сумели добраться благополучно.

Костер сухо потрескивал, в лесу ухала сова, на краю поляны Джунсу и Ючон играли в «чет и нечет». Джунсу пытался мухлевать, по крайней мере, так периодически заявлял Ючон, обвиняюще тыкая ему пальцем в грудь. Юнхо спал, уткнувшись лицом в землю — опаленное крыло то и дело подергивалось от боли, но страшные рубцы начали подживать. Прошла почти неделя после его ранения, и поначалу все они переживали, что Юнхо не справится. Переживали — не то слово, совсем не то. Точнее будет сказать, чуть с ума не сошли, особенно Джеджун, но постепенно угроза начала отступать.  
Все было настолько спокойно и непривычно, что Чанмин чувствовал себя неуютно, словно вломился без приглашения в чужой дом. Разумеется, все они ему снились, с Юнхо он провел несколько месяцев в дороге и неделю бок о бок — со всей четверкой, только этого казалось недостаточно.

— Перестань так громко думать, — спокойно сказал Джеджун, закидывая за голову руки. Крыльев сейчас было не видно, но они прятались где-то внутри его худого жилистого тела. Это всегда больше всего пугало Чанмина в фералах и, пожалуй, в эсток тоже. Они могли выглядеть как обычные люди, но внутри них скрывалась другая сущность, темная, страшная, которая в любой момент могла вырваться на свободу.  
— Я ни о чем таком не думаю, — Чанмин отрицательно покачал головой, но эти слова прозвучали неубедительно даже для него самого.  
— Спрашивай, если хочешь получить ответы на вопросы.  
— Организация создала эсток и фералов, так?  
— Так, — Джеджун уставился в небо. — Я не знаю точно, как все произошло. Неудачный эксперимент или, наоборот, слишком удачный. Но сначала получились фералы, некоторые из которых вышли из под контроля, и тогда началась кровавая бойня. Чтобы их остановить, создали эсток. По крайней мере, я слышал именно такую историю. Вряд ли мы когда-нибудь узнаем правду.  
— Но почему они не могли направить других фералов против них, это было бы быстрее и легче?  
— И рискнуть потерять контроль еще и над ними? С эсток оказалось все проще, а то, что большинство детей умирает, когда им вживляют фера…что ж, дети всегда были дешевым товаром.  
В голосе Джеджуна прозвучала неприкрытая горечь. Чанмин вновь ощутил себя неуютно, не на своем месте, поэтому быстро задал следующий вопрос, чтобы не сидеть в давящей тишине.  
— Зачем они соврали мне про Юнхо?  
— Ты хочешь знать зачем? — Джеджун резко сел и пожал плечами. — Думаю, что какую-то часть крови Юнхо они тебе все-таки влили, а дальше просто решили использовать тебя как приманку. Горечь, ненависть, обида — сильные эмоции и они знали, что Юнхо их почувствует. И захочет прийти за тобой.  
Чанмин потряс головой.  
— Как Юнхо мог почувствовать мою ненависть? Не понимаю.  
— Я не уверен насчет тебя. Но у фералов, не у всех, но у большинства, есть что-то вроде общего разума, именно так Организация отдает им приказы напасть на какой-то город или деревню. Мы называем это фера — то, что позволяет менять тело, становиться сильнее, принимать форму людей, а еще чувствовать эмоции и воспоминания друг друга. Когда фера у эсток берет верх над человеческой частью, они становятся фералами. И именно поэтому у эсток тоже есть способность чувствовать таких, как они, на расстоянии, хотя обычно это только близкие друзья или партнеры.  
Джеджун нахмурился, нервно кусая губу. Видимо, объяснения давались ему нелегко, он и сам до конца не понимал, что же такое однажды создала Организация, пытаясь получить власть над страной.  
— Но разве эсток и ферал могут быть связаны? Я видел сны… — Чанмин запнулся.  
— Какие именно?  
— Про Джунсу и Ючона, про то, как они стали эсток. Ну, и про тебя с Юнхо тоже.  
— Про меня и Юнхо?  
Чанмин густо покраснел. Вслед за ним покраснел Джеджун.  
— Немного не те воспоминания, которыми бы я хотел делиться.  
— Но я видел все это не глазами Юнхо, а твоими.  
— Мы все четверо связаны, как раз в этом нет ничего странного.  
Чанмин поворошил затухающий огонь.  
— Все равно я не понимаю. Я видел тебя во сне и до того, как попал в Организацию.  
— Ты долго прожил с фералами, Юнхо мне рассказывал. Может быть, ты стал воспринимать эмоции лучше других людей, а потом Юнхо оказался рядом, и ты до превращения в эсток начал его чувствовать. Не буду врать, я не знаю.  
Джеджун потер переносицу и смешно наморщил нос. 

— Ты опять жульничаешь! — закричал Ючон, роняя Джунсу на землю.  
— Да с чего ты взял!  
— Потише, вы оба!  
Юнхо повернулся на бок, открыл глаза и уставился на Чанмина бездонными серебряными глазами. Морщины на его лице разгладились, и сейчас он казался юным и беззащитным, если бы не большие крылья за спиной.  
— Эти уроды тебя разбудили?  
Джеджун вскочил на ноги и попытался уложить Юнхо поудобнее, одновременно ругаясь на Джунсу и Ючона. Те преувеличенно громко начали извиняться.  
В лесу громко застрекотал непонятный зверь, залопотала потревоженная птица.  
Чанмин тоже поднялся и перебрался поближе к Юнхо, помогая Джеджуну напоить того хотя бы водой. Юнхо возмущенно надувал губы, мотал головой и настаивал, что с ним все в порядке. Костер почти потух, но ночь больше не казалась Чанмину чернильно-черной, похожей на чан краски, опрокинутой над миром. Теперь он хорошо видел сквозь самую непроницаемую черноту. 

Джеджун пихнул его локтем в бок, поднес палец к губам, и Чанмин в ответ легко улыбнулся. Лесная поляна мало чем напоминала уютный дом, а фералы — дружную семью с папой и мамой, но это был его дом и его семья.  
Наконец-то Чанмин нашел свое место.

В наступающих сумерках замок Организации казался огромным неподвижным монстром, затаившимся перед атакой. Чанмин в который раз за вечер потянулся к рукоятке эсток, проверяя, как ходит меч в ножнах. Сколько бы Джунсу и Ючон его ни убеждали, он все еще предпочитал полагаться на силу оружия, а не на способности ферала, которые недавно пробудились. Юнхо заметил его нервозность и широко улыбнулся, пытаясь подбодрить. Чанмин знал, что тот тоже нервничает, они все нервничали, потому что нападение на Организациию было безумием чистой воды. Им бы побольше времени, побольше сил, побольше фералов, вышедших из-под контроля на их стороне, но выбора не осталось. Они оказались угрозой, бешеными котами, которых нужно было немедленно уничтожить, и Организация направила всю свою мощь, чтобы раздавить дерзкую пятерку.  
Когда встал выбор: либо они, либо Организация, Чанмин не раздумывал. Джунсу, Ючон, Юнхо и Джеджун тоже недолго колебались. Особенно когда к ним присоединился Пробудившийся Хичоль, а вслед за ним — его партнер, Чонсу.  
«Партнер для эсток — не просто близкий друг и очень редко любовник, но это тот, кто всегда прикроет спину, тот, кому можно полностью доверять. Партнеров выбирают один раз и на всю жизнь, какая уж получится. Не то чтобы эсток не могут без партнеров или умирают от тоски после его смерти, но когда он рядом, намного проще. Обычно именно партнеров просят помочь, когда чувствуют, что Пробуждение неизбежно. Обычно это самая тяжелая миссия.  
Не все справляются. Ючон вот не смог.»

Эти слова Юнхо звучали в ушах Чанмина каждый раз, когда он чувствовал себя одиноким. Все вокруг него, казалось, поделились по парам, а он слишком рано покинул Организацию, чтобы найти партнера. По крайней мере, он так думал, пока однажды в лесу они не наткнулись на Кюхёна, Тэмина и незнакомого мальчишку по имени Джонхён.  
— Он мой партнер, — гордо заявил Тэмин, хватая пацана за руку, а потом добавил, глядя в глаза Юнхо. — Мы сбежали из Организации, вы же нам поможете?  
От этой наглости Чанмин и Джеджун одновременно подавились возмущением.  
Чанмин мысленно улыбнулся воспоминаниям и еще раз потянулся проверить меч. Шею опалило горячее дыхание, и ему не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы знать: Кюхён уже перекинулся в форму ферала. Ему больше не нужно было беспокоиться о своей спине, он все же успел найти себе партнера, хотя, скорее всего, это партнер нашел его.  
— Хватит дергаться, — пророкотал Кюхён, и Чанмин сделал короткий, презрительный жест.  
Тот только засмеялся в ответ. 

Чанмин еще раз внимательно посмотрел на замок, улыбнулся застывшим рядом Джунсу и Ючону, а потом сорвался с холма, догоняя Юнхо и Джеджуна, которые успели уйти вперед. За ним по пятам стремительно мчались Кюхён и Тэмин. Темная монолитная масса остальных фералов сдвинулась с места, наступая на казавшуюся неприступной крепость.  
Алая молния расколола небо на две части, глухо зарычал гром.  
Здравствуй, Организация, мы вернулись поговорить.


End file.
